Pilots need to determine the location of their aircraft relative to storms and other weather events, regulated airspace, and diversion airports. When flying in non-radar environments, or in the event of a failure of navigation equipment, pilots may also need to determine distance and direction to waypoints and navaids. One way to do this is for pilots to interact with a mapping device and correlate features on the mapping device to determine location of the aircraft and distance and direction to various objects. Such a mapping device may include an electronic flight bag (EFB) or other device that may host mapping data.